Captive Lieutenant
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: Squad 7 has its share of rough days, Lieutenant Welkin Gunther's capture definitely makes this one of those. How will his squad fare without his supervision? Contains descriptive torture scenes. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Captive Lieutenant

Chapter 1

By KatWarrior

Squad 7 normally fared much better than this on the battlefield. They were unique and they were gifted, and they were usually able to rely on the Edelweiss. This town, however, was not kind to the tank's bulky form. The streets were narrow, specifically the back streets and alleys where the Imperials had been smart enough to take refuge. This being the case, Welkin Gunther had decided to lead his squad personally rather from inside his father's tank.

The Imperials weren't able to use their tanks, either, but they had been occupying this small town for some time and so knew all of its hiding places and vantage points better than Welkin and his team could hope to. Several of his soldiers were already wounded.

"Incoming!" he called when a grenade sailed their way. Welkin and those with him scattered just in time to avoid being blown to pieces. A chunk of shrapnel whizzed by his ear, missing by mere inches. That was much closer than he would have liked. He peered around the building that he had taken refuge behind to see Rosie throw another grenade back while the smoke and dust from the previous one still covered her. Imperial screams followed. Welkin smiled. Good old Rosie.

The smoke cleared fully and Squad 7 moved again, firing on their lessened enemies. Much to Welkin's relief, the Imperials pulled back. It was then, however, that a different variety of grenade sailed from the top of a building and into the midst of the squad. Again he yelled the warning and his soldiers took cover. This explosive, however, did not release flame and destruction but instead gas. The bitter-smelling smoke immediately filled the air, and Welkin gave the order to pull out. He could barely see, but he stayed where he was until he counted all of his soldiers leaving the area.

Once his squad had cleared, Welkin began to run as well, but by that time the gas was taking effect. His vision blurred and went dark just before his legs gave out.

***

"Wake up, you Gallian filth!"

A gush of water that may as well have been ice all but shoved Welkin out of his comfortable unconsciousness. He gasped in shock as the bitingly cold deluge soaked into his skin and hair. Almost immediately he began to tremble as he lifted his head.

A group of four Imperial soldiers were before him, their gazes full of contempt. They stood in a sort semi-circle, and in the midst of them was the second detail that caught his eye. His uniform and personal effects were in a heap on the floor at the Imperials' feet. Four metal rods lay on the floor around his clothes, their tips buried in the folds of fabric. Rather than pondering this oddity, Welkin grew nervous. If his clothes were there, then…

Despite the blonde, tall Imperial who was coming towards him, Welkin was relieved to find that they'd at least left him in his dress shirt and boxers. It was minimal protection at best, but highly preferable to being completely naked. It was not until the soldier's fist was colliding harshly with his ribs that Welkin pulled against his bonds, his arms stretching painfully as his wrists were tied above his head.

"According to your tags, you're Squad 7's leader, Lieutenant Welkin Gunther." The man who had punched him leered down at him as he spoke. "We've been hearing a lot about you, and about how many of our comrades died at your hands." Welkin glanced up, staring into his captor's furious eyes. "Officially, we're supposed to interrogate you, but surely you'll understand if we take the opportunity to avenge our friends a bit."

"Don't get too carried away," a voice warned. It was a deep voice, and a bit gruff. It hadn't been any of the Imperial soldiers. All their heads turned and Welkin looked past them to a dark corner at the back of the cement-walled supply room. A broad-shouldered sat there on a stool, leaning against the wall. He had a nicely-shaven brown beard and hair that looked as though it was long but neatly pulled back out of his face. Welkin squinted. He'd seen a picture of this man. It was Radi Jaeger, one of Maximilian's highest-ranking officers. Why was he here?

"We need information," Jaeger continued, "so don't go making this too personal."

"Yes sir," the soldier agreed, though obedience was hardly in his tone. His cold gaze returned to Welkin. "You heard the general. We need information. It can be about your squad, the Gallian military, the Federation, anything. As longs as it's useful, your pain will be minimal." The soldier spoke with irritation. He was obviously counting on Welkin's lack of cooperation. Welkin had no intention of disappointing him.

"You should already know that I have nothing to say to you," the leader of Squad 7 answered, "and no matter what you do to me, that won't change." His tormentor didn't even bother to hide his eager smirk.

"You heard him, boys." The soldier turned around, facing the other Imperials who shared his expression. "Burn it."

Two of the others stepped forward, dousing the pile of clothing with a thick, clear fluid. Gasoline's distinct odor burned the inside of Welkin's nose. The other soldier struck a match and dropped it on the pile, and immediately the blue uniform was ablaze. Due to the cement floor the flame was stationary, but Welkin found no comfort in that. What he did find, however, was that the tips of the four metal rods were rapidly growing hot enough to glow red. His throat dropped into his stomach when he concluded what they must be for.

***

There was no time to waste securing a briefing room for this emergency meeting, so Squad 7 gathered in front of the Edelweiss. Alicia sat on the front of it, going over what had happened and listening for suggestions on how to rescue their commander. She prayed that no one noticed the trembling of her hands or how loudly her heart was beating. She feared for Welkin, but staying focused was the only way to save him.

"The Boss is pretty valuable to the Imps right now," Largo mentioned, his eyes focused on Alicia. Apparently someone had noticed. "I'm not saying that we should take our time, but I'm pretty sure he's still alive." Alicia cast the large man a grateful smile.

"The first thing we'll need to do is search the city," Alicia sighed when no other suggestions came up. "That'll mean splitting up, and the teams will have to be small. I know that's risky, so you'll just have to use extreme caution."

"I'll cover everyone that I can with the Edelweiss," Isara offered. Hans was in her arms, grunting softly in distress. A shy look came into her eyes; the one she had when an idea came to her that she knew others would find strange. "And… I think Hans could help us." As was expected, all eyes and heads turned to her. Even Hans gave an oink in confusion. Alicia waited, her heart pounding even faster.

"Porkavians have a good sense of smell," Isara continued. "If we go to where Welkin was captured, he might be able to give us a lead."

"Do you have something of the Boss' that he can use as a reference?" Largo's expression was skeptical, but his tone was hopeful.

"Welks keeps his sketch book in the tank," Isara murmured. "That should work."

"We'll try it!" Alicia declared, shocked at the excitement in her own voice. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean, it's the best idea yet." She smoothed out her skirt. "Squad 7, move out!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Captive Lieutenant

Chapter 2

By KatWarrior

WARNING: This chapter contains moderately distrubing/brutal torture scenes. You have been warned.

***

They had grown bored with the blazing hot irons, no doubt because they failed to loose Welkin's tongue. At least, they'd failed in the way of him actually telling them anything. Screaming, however, he hadn't been able to help. The soldiers had been almost sadistic with the metal rods and left several stripes of red, burning flesh over his body. Being tied in the middle of the room had left Welkin's skin open to them from all angles, which they had taken advantage of.

He hung limply from his bonds, breathing hard and groaning on occasion. Welkin grimaced when his hair was grabbed and tugged on, forcing him to lift his head. The supposed leader of the four tormentors glared into his eyes.

"I'm not surprised that you're so stubborn, Gunther. You are the leader of Squad 7 after all." Then he smirked. "I wonder how they're doing without their fearless leader? Running around like scattered sheep? Maybe they're dead already."

"You… don't know them," Welkin moaned. "They… they're strong… Even if you kill me, they'll keep fighting."

"I hope so," the Imperial sneered. "I want the chance to pay every single Squad 7 dog back for my comrades' lives." He released Welkin and stepped back, summoning one of his helpers. This man was shorter than his leader, but with broad, menacing shoulders and toned arms underneath his uniform. He was flexing, and had a whip raveled around his shoulder. He slipped it off, catching the handle and letting the long, thin braid of leather trail on the floor behind him.

He stepped behind Welkin, and then reached out with a large, gloved and to touch the torn, singed clothing still on his back.

"Are you ready?" he murmured with demented pleasure obvious in his voice. The first lash fell before Welkin answered. There was no way of knowing if the man had deliberately aimed for it, but the first stroke hit one of the fresh burns. Welkin cried out in his renewed agony. His cries continued with the beating, intensifying to near wails when the soldier moved around to the front and brought the whip down over his hips and upper-thighs. And then, far more suddenly than expected, he stopped.

Welkin looked up despite the shuddering breaths he was taking. The whip was raised over the soldier's head, but was caught in Jaeger's hand before its descent.

"That's enough for now," the older man said. "You're making this too personal."

Even as Jaeger scolded the soldier, Welkin's stomach began to rise. The pain was too much. He was too weak to keep his whole body from lurching as he threw up. The soldier swore and there was a sudden, swift pain at Welkin's jaw when he was punched. Blood began to fill his mouth along with the residual bile. He hadn't lost a tooth, but bitten his lip. The thick, red fluid spilled forth, running down his chin.

"Take a break, boys," Jaeger ordered. "We can continue later. He's not going anywhere."

Welkin was not sorry to hear them leave.

***

Dusk was a blessing, at is offered some form of cover for the Edelweiss during its return to the battle-ravaged little town. The soldiers of Squad 7 moved silently alongside it, Alicia and Hans leading them. Isara had been willing to act as Hans' handler, but she alone could operate the special tank. She drove it onward with her heart pounding nervously for her brother.

She wanted desperately to be part of the team that would go in and personally save her brother, but since the Edelweiss did not fare well in this particular town, she would be waiting in the tank to take him safely back to the nearby Federation base. It was all she could do for him, and so she would do it well.

"Hang in there, Welks. We're coming."

***

Someone came into the supply room, but since they neither addressed nor bothered Welkin he ignored them. While this mystery person was there he heard a bucket of water sloshing around, and what must have been a mop sliding over the floor in front of him. Good. At least some of his embarrassment was being washed away. Welkin still hadn't opened his eyes by the time they left.

A short while after the mess was cleaned up, the door at the top of the stairs opened again. Again, Welkin paid his visitor no mind. At least not until there was a damp, cool cloth wiping the remnants of vomit and blood from his chin. Welkin lifted his heavy eyelids to find that this person was Jaeger.

"It's hardly gentlemanly to have such things on your face," the bearded man said, "and hardly gentlemanly to leave them on someone else's." He continued from there, wiping off the splotches that covered Welkin's shirt, boxers, and legs. After this, Jaeger reached for the hem of Welkin's under-shorts.

Welkin had been through enough already that day, and when Jaeger slipped his boxers down over his hips it was almost too much. No, he hadn't expected his Imperial captors to be merciful, but surely even they wouldn't resort to this kind of torture. Despite his weakness, Welkin pressed his knees together as tightly as he could.

"Please… don't…" It took almost all the breath he had to gasp out those two words.

"I do not consider rape to be an acceptable means of interrogation," the much older man murmured. "Relax your legs, lieutenant. I'm going to help you out a bit more."

Something about Jaeger's tone was sincere enough that Welkin believed him. He allowed his trembling body to completely relax, including parting his legs to support himself as best he could. It was then that Jaeger was able to rub a soothing ointment on his bruised and tender privates. The touch was awkward and Welkin's face grew hot, but the pain relief was more than welcome.

"Why are you doing this?" he found the voice to ask. Jaeger had finished with the ointment and pulled Welkin's boxers back up. He stood fully upright, pulling a canteen from the depths of his coat.

"You do need at least some care to ensure that you live," Jaeger pointed out as he lifted the canteen to Welkin's lips. "As expected, we still haven't gathered any useful information from you." There was something more, Welkin could tell that much, but he didn't push for answers. "Try to hold it together, Lieutenant," Jaeger continued when Welkin was finished drinking. "Things aren't always as bleak as they seem." He turned and left. Welkin watched him and then, finally feeling a little bit better, let himself sink into a sweet unconscious sleep.

***

Rosie hated to admit it, but Isara's idea was working well. She and the others had shown Alicia where they had been at when the smoke bomb had hit, and after taking a few whiffs of the sketchbook Hans was on the trail. She didn't want to give a dark-hair so much credit, least of all for presenting such a ridiculous idea, but it looked like she wouldn't have a choice. For once, Rosie was glad to have kept her mouth shut when Isara made the suggestion.

Hans picked his way through the narrow streets as Isara and some others kept the Imperials busy with the Edelweiss. They were firing into empty buildings at random, trying to hold their attention while Alicia, Largo, Rosie, and two others of Squad 7 searched for Welkin.

The Imperials who had taken the Lieutenant clearly hadn't expected to be followed. Only a few blocks from the battle site, Hans stopped at the top of an outside stairwell that lead down into the entrance of a basement. He grunted and squeaked anxiously, flapping his little wings. Alicia picked him up and Largo stretched and popped his shoulders before bounding down the steps.

"Here we come, Boss!"

***

The five members of Squad 7 did not find the Imperial hide-out unnoticed. Jaeger stood atop the abandoned office building, observing as the young men and women - and was that a porkavian? - descended the stairs to basement.

His Excellency would have expected Jaeger to alert the soldiers, bringing the rescue mission to a sudden and deadly halt. But he couldn't. After seeing the look in that young man's eyes - the hurt combined with a fire that would not die - he could not deny him this chance to live. Jaeger would let these young people go in without his interference. If they made it past the guards inside, then they earned having their leader back.

***

They came back, but this time Jaeger was not with them, and neither was their previous confidence. They were panicked and almost tripped over each other as they descended the stairs. The leader was the first to reach Welkin, his eyes wild as well as spiteful.

"Are you proud, Gallian? Your attack dogs are here!" His fist struck Welkin's ribs with impressive force and speed. Despite the pain, Welkin smiled faintly. His squad wouldn't let him down. Given the option he would have preferred that they not risk their lives for him, but he certainly wasn't going to be ungrateful once they came bursting through that door to deliver him from the Imperials.

"Don't look so smug!" his tormentor snapped, suddenly grabbing Welkin's neck. "They haven't found you yet, and if I have any say so they'll need a body bag to get you out of here!" Welkin tried not to let his eyes widen, but now he was actually a bit nervous. These men had nothing to lose. What might they do?

The man who had whipped him stepped forward, grabbed Welkin's boxers with both hands, and then tore them in two and completely free from his body. Welkin closed his eyes and shivered. His shirt was torn off next, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. He only prayed that his squad would hurry.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Captive Lieutenant

Chapter 2

By KatWarrior

The Imperial soldiers put up a decent fight, especially considering how many of their own were absent and being kept busy with the Edelweiss. But the Largo and the others had stronger determination on their side. Largo was going to see the Boss back no matter what, but even he had to admit that Alicia's fighting spirit was putting him to shame. There was almost some sort of flame in her hazel eyes as she fired on enemies and ran through the halls. Largo had to cover her when she stopped suddenly in front of a random door. He fired on the soldier that came around the corner and aimed at her head, just in time to save her life.

"I heard a scream!" she called, the distress obvious in her voice. "Welkin's in here!"

***

It was just after the leader had moved behind Welkin and was holding a knife to his throat that there was a loud "BANG" as the door at the top of the stairs slammed opened. Largo charged in, opening fire on three of the four Imperials. Rosie and Alicia came close behind. Welkin's tense body sagged in relief, despite the blade still against his neck.

"Hold it!" the soldier barked. And hold it they did, though none of the three new-comers lowered their weapons. The Imperial peered over Welkin's shoulder and licked his lips. "One more move and you can watch him bleed all over-"

This "bang" was not the door, but Rosie's rifle. The Imperial gasped and fell back, blood gushing from his forehead. Welkin only stared, wide-eyed, at the smoking barrel that could have killed him if her aim had been an inch or two off. He saw Largo approaching from his peripheral vision, and managed to lift his head enough to look at the large man. More noticeable Alicia's shocked and pained face behind him.

The rope binding Welkin to the ceiling was easily cut through by Largo's knife. As soon as the lieutenant was free he collapsed into Largo's waiting arms. The large man eased Welkin onto the ground for only a moment; just long enough to remove the outer shirt of his uniform and drape it over his boss' shaking hips. He then lifted him again with one arm supporting Welkin's shoulders and the other under his knees before following Alicia and Rosie out of the makeshift prison cell.

***

They were making safe progress back to the Edelweiss, but Largo couldn't help his concern. Welkin's bare skin was unhealthily warm against his arms, and the young lieutenant's breaths were coming and going in painful, labored gasps. He leaned against Largo's shoulder with his eyes closed tightly, moaning and whimpering on occasion. Largo was constantly looking between his passenger and Alicia's trembling shoulders as she ran ahead of him with Hans in her arms.

The rest of the squad was already with the Edelweiss, and as soon as they were spotted, a shout rang out that they had come back with Welkin.

***

Isara saw them coming back with her brother, and immediately started the tank. Her initial instinct to help the medic in tending to him was suppressed by her duty to get him to safety instead. She waited until Largo and the others had lowered Welkin into the Edelweiss and Alicia and the medic had him settled. Then the tank lurched forward and began its journey back to the nearest Federation base. Isara tightened her grip on the steering controls and tried to focus over her brother's moans of pain.

***

Alicia had talked to the medic into letting her join them inside the tank. Once there, however, she had been given the job of keeping Welkin calm and staying out of the way. She sat at his head, letting him use her thighs as a pillow. The painful expressions on his boyish face and the thrashing of his body broke her heart. She caressed his sweat-dampened hair and murmured any reassurances that came to mind.

She was aware of Welkin's nudity, and for this reason Alicia kept her eyes on the lieutenant's face. After the medic injected a pain-killer into his arm, Welkin relaxed just enough to open his eyes. Relief flashed through them when they met with Alicia's gaze.

"You're all safe… right? Everyone made it out of the town alive?" Alicia should have expected that from him. She smiled and nodded, an honest response. More relief flooded those lovely, hazel eyes and Welkin sighed, a few trembles leaving his body. Alicia's hands, also trembling, began to dab at his face and brow with a cold, wet cloth that the medic had provided her with. Welkin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. They were still closed when the Edelweiss stopped in front of the Federation base.

Isara bolted out of the driver's seat and to her brother's side. More medics from within the base were coming to help, but before they arrived to take Welkin away, Isara wanted to give her brother some reassurance of her own. She crouched beside him and exchanged a glance with Alicia. The brunette smiled reassuringly, and Isara took this as her cue to continue. She leaned down and kissed Welkin's forehead.

"Hey Isa," Welkin murmured. His voice was raspy, but his eyes finally opened. He smiled and reached a weak hand up to pat her head. "You're doing good. Keep it up okay?"

Isara sat up straight, smiled, and saluted her brother just as the hatch to the tank was opened and the medics came pouring in.

***

His squad was safe, and so when the doctors injected him with the sedative, Welkin Gunther readily surrendered to its effects. He drew a deep breath, and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his head was foggy and his vision blurry, but the pain was absent. His breaths and heartbeat echoed through his head as he blinked his eyes clear.

There was a figure before him - only one. When he was able to see well enough, Welkin identified his visitor as Isara. She was seated daintily on his bed, her blue eyes worried and her smile gentle. The rest of the squad couldn't be far off, but a few moments with just his sister would be wonderful.

"You gave us a little bit of a scare, Welks," Isara told him, "but I knew you'd make it." Her smile widened. "You've always been pretty stubborn." His weak smile did little to brighten the atmosphere. Instead, Isara leaned forward and clasped one of Welkin's hands. The bandage around his wrist was unnerving, reminding them both just where he had been to receive the rest of his injuries.

"How long have I been out?" he finally asked, dissatisfied with the silence. "Not long, I hope."

"Just a day," Isara answered, her smile returning with full honesty. "It's been slow. Everyone's been restless, and making bets on how long it would take you to wake up." It was a rough and tired sound, but Welkin laughed. Isara laughed, too.

"I should let the others in now," Isara suggested. "They all I decided I should come in first, and they're all waiting outside." Welkin continued to smile.

"You'd better bring them in, before they drive the medical staff crazy." At this they both laughed again, and Isara rose. No sooner had she opened the door just a sliver than Largo came bustling in with the others close behind. Rosie came in, clearly trying to mask her worry. Alicia, if she was trying, was failing miserably to do so herself. It was to her that Welkin directed his warm but tired smile. She noticed right away, and blushed.

"You're looking better already, Boss," Largo encouraged. "You should be giving us orders from the Edelweiss again in no time!" The big man grinned. "I'll make sure the medical staff gives you vegetables with your meals. You need to eat a lot of them to heal faster."

"Of course," Welkin agreed patiently. He expected no less from Largo. "How's the town?" he asked, now ready to be serious. "Did the Imperials pull out?"

"They retreated after our second attack," Rosie reported. She didn't smile, the pride in her voice was evident. "It's all clear of Imps." Her expression became a frown. "What happened out there anyway, Boss? One minute you were ordering us back, and then the next there was no sign of you. I know you want us all to live, but you're kind of important, too." Even though he was being lectured, Welkin grinned.

"I couldn't be a commander if I held my life in more importance than the lives of my squad. It's good to know that you were concerned though, Rosie." At this the older woman blushed and turned her head.

"I wasn't concerned," she huffed. "You just don't make any sense sometimes." There were a few stifled chuckles and her face grew slightly redder, but Largo spoke up again before she could make a snide comment.

"We'll leave you to talk to your sergeant," Largo suggested. "She has a lot to report." Alicia looked about to protest, but the rest of the squad smiled knowingly amongst themselves and shuffled out of the room. In minutes there was only Welkin, Alicia, and the awkward quietness left behind.

"It looks like you did your job well," Welkin finally offered. "Everyone made it back alive and the town's been liberated from the Imperials." She was looking at the floor, her cheeks bright red. Welkin kept on, even though his own face was burning hot. "And… I am thankful that you came for me. It may be selfish, but I do want to see this war end. If you hadn't come…"

"Welkin, please," she gasped out, finally looking at him. "Th-there's no need to think about that." Her eyes were moist. "We just need to think about taking back Gallia, and seeing Bruhl free again." Alicia stepped forward for the first time since entering the room. Her shoulders and hands trembled. "I… I really was scared Welkin. I know you have a lot of faith in me, but without you this squad really would fall apart. You're important to us Welkin. You're important to… to me." At this last sentence she looked away again, her face the color of a tomato. Welkin was starting to sweat, and it had to be more than just his fever. He did, however, manage to indicate the chair beside his bed, inviting her to sit down.

"You did well under pressure, Alicia," he assured his sergeant, "and that's the important part." He managed to smile at her and waited for her to look at him. When she did she was smiling as well, weak and uncertain though it was. "I'm glad to have someone so reliable as my second-in-command." It was awkward and bold, but he reached a hand out and touched her shoulder. For a while they were silent, but he just couldn't pull his hand away.

"Thank you, Welkin," she sighed at last. "I promise, I'll continue to do my best." Alicia took his hand, much as Isara had, and turned to face him. "I'll help you however I can while you're recovering." She smiled, which warmed his heart and relieved his concern for her at the same time. "I know that Largo wants you to eat a lot of vegetables, but I'll see if the cooking staff will let me use the ovens to bake some bread for you. I learned a healthy recipe before the war started that I've been wanting to use."

"That would be great," he agreed, blinking tiredly. Welkin enjoyed her company, but the pain medication in his system was demanding that he sleep again. As expected, Alicia noticed. She rose, carefully placing Welkin's hand on his chest.

"More than vegetables or bread, you need your rest," Alicia reminded him. "Feel better soon, Lieutenant." She saluted and turned, her pigtails flipping behind her and a subtle bounce in her step. Welkin smiled at the sight and fell asleep.

FIN


End file.
